


Carrots.

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, And things workout happily, Babies!, Because I'm delirious, Carrot fluff, F/M, God I want this to happen so bad, HAPPY SANA, I just want happy Yousana, I want some good fluff, I'm done with this angst, Married Yousana!!, Mention of Mahdi, My babies are happy in this, This is what happens, Warm hugs and kisses, Yousana, but mostly - Freeform, when I hear 'kiss me' on repeat, whilst watching that damn clip over and over and O V E R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Basically a fluffy married Yousana fic, filled with carrots, warm hugs, and adorkabalness.





	Carrots.

Yousef sighed, hands running under the lukewarm water of the tap. He padded down his damp hands with a cloth, before placing the plates onto the table. Automatically, his brown eyes craned upwards to the wooden clock above the fridge.

_12:35_

Perfect, they could easily and comfortably finish their lunch before they leave.

He opened the door of the fridge, grabbing the bag of fresh carrots that she had bought whilst coming home.

Carefully he started to peel the skin- _inwards not out_ \- before he heard the soft padding of her feet on the floor.

“Hello”, came her voice from behind him. Yousef turned around, and didn’t get surprised at his sudden breathlessness, as he saw her dark brown hair in it’s wet, curly and natural form. His fingers paused their mechanical movement of peeling; brain, eyes, and heart, too focussed on the way the small baby hairs on the nape of her neck curled against her skin.

Sana turned her head from the glasses’ cabinet, eyes catching his.

“What?” she asked with a bright smile.

He shook his head. As always, he was at loss of words for when his eyes caught a glimpse of her  beauty. It wasn’t that she didn’t look as stunning in her hijabs (she looked fucking beautiful with that yellow one of her’s, might he add), but there was this certain... _intimacy_ , he felt with the fact that she didn’t wear it in front of him now. As if he was one of those special people who got to see The Sana Bakkoush, in all her uncovered glory.

Yousef turned his head back to the carrots, lips springing into a slight grin. A comfortable silence filled the room, as Sana shuffled around to gather the last of their utensils for their lunch.

“I see we have carrots again.” she mumbled as she walked to the counter area beside him. Her shoulder unconsciously leaned against his arm, radiating his warmth onto her skin.

“Of course” he said with pride, “they are good for you. And, they taste delicious.”

“Do they now?” she questioned, lips pressing against the area on his arm where his skin flourished with small freckles. Again, a calm silence filled the kitchen, the peeler hitting the board echoed against the warm coloured walls of their house.

“Do you remember that time, when you tried to teach me to peel carrots?” she asked, breaking the silence.

Yousef couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, as he thought back to that day. _God_ he had been nervous. He had finally got a chance to talk to the girl of his dreams by himself for once. Of course, hanging out at Elias’ house for many years had gotten him that opportunity several times, but something had changed from before and then. She had actually smiled back in that train, a few days prior. He would never forget it.  A smile, with her deep dimples, and quirked purple shaded lips. He had thought that that was his chance, then or never.

“Of course I do, it was my first experiment of flirting with you.”

“Flirting?! You were teaching me to peel carrots, how does that lead to flirting?!” their quiet laughs vibrated onto each other.

“Um. I was clearly flirting Bakkoush.”

“Well... that _would_ explain the whole _‘how many kids do you want’_ question.” she retorted teasingly.

“Hey!” he whined with a laugh, hands carefully placing the peeled carrots down, “I was nervous okay! Being even like a...meter close to you made me all flustered! Don’t judge my tactics.”

“I am gonna judge as much as I want Acar” she grabbed a carrot from the pile, “because those were some... _unique_ tactics, if I may say.”

“Well-they worked right? So I think that they were pretty freaking genius tactics.”

“No they weren’t!” she said through a bite of the bright orange vegetable, “you don’t ask how many kids you want to your crush Yousef! That's like-a rule of thumb that everyone knows.”

“Please, you totally fell for it.” he paused before continuing.

“And I guess it’s cuz I’m sooo original you know.”

Yousef could practically feel his ears ring with happiness, as she let out a loud laugh. Finishing with the last one of the bunch, he placed the skinned carrots into a blue plate, and placed them down on their table, alongside the delicious, piping hot mantı he had made.

“Plus,” he caught her waist in his long arms from behind, bringing her into his warm embrace, “it wasn’t a crush-related reaction. More like a - _holy shit I’m totally falling for this girl_ \- reaction.” He didn't miss this hitch of her breath as she heard his words. 

God, he _lived_ to have an affect on her-any kind really.

It was a rare sight to see or hear Sana Bakkoush frazzled and flustered. Her calm and composed self rarely cracked under his sugary and blush-inducing words. Most of the time, he liked to annoy her by attempting to crack her cool composure in public, it was tough, but it was _so_ worth it.

But then of course karma wouldn't let him rest, so when she used the same tactics on him, he'd turn red as a tomato, causing the questioning glances of strangers passing by. 

“Really?” she asked onto his chest with a doubtful tone (oh she was _bad_ at staying unfazed in front of him now). Sana turned her head, so that her one cheek rested on top of the area on his chest where his heart laid underneath.

“Of course.” he brought his lips down to her cheekbone, “it isn’t hard to fall for a Sana Bakkoush you know. And since there’s only one of you, it’s much easier.”

His hand grazed up her back, till it halted at the nape of her neck. He gently twirled the small curl of her baby hair in his hand, watching as the hair popped back in a spring-like motion against her back.

She didn’t respond rather, lifted herself onto her tiptoes, placing a soft, feathery kiss on his jaw. They started a slow dance. Hands interlaced, as they moved from side to side in sync.

“And it isn’t hard to fall for a Yousef Acar either you know.”

There was no response from him, only a breathy laugh that fanned against her neck. After a few precious minutes of their dance, Yousef moved away slightly.

“Come on, we have to eat-or else we’re gonna be late to the hotel! Anyways, you know that Mahdi gets annoyed when people are late”

“Hmm..five more minutes..” she mumbled droopily.

“No, no, no. Come on.” With a groan, she moved away at his teacher-like words.  

Before she could let out a whine, he placed a hand on her cheek, catching her bottom lip with his for a honey-like sweet kiss.

“What was that?” she muttered as they pulled apart, sitting down in the chair beside him. Yousef shrugged his shoulder with a bounce.

“I don’t know, just felt like kissing my wife.” He watched as her face warmed slightly from the words.

 _Wife_ , she was his wife, and he was her _husband_.

It still was quite a surreal thing for them, to be able to say that they are married. Never had Yousef thought, that the girl who clouded his mind for years, and the girl who never looked twice at him, would somehow end up becoming his wife. 

The crunch of her carrot, brought him out of his reverie. His eyes landed upon her face, watching the way that the bright sun of the afternoon danced across her distinct yet soft features.

She fascinated him. Well, she always had, from the way her eyes spoke what her lips never did. And the way she had this primal need to protect her loved ones. A grin creeped upon his lips.

_He was one of those loved ones now._

“Oh look at who’s eating the carrot now?” he teased, poking her arm gently. She twitched her lips in a scoff, “But I’m not the Carrot Boy now am I?”

“Huh..” he muttered, an idea popped in his head.

“What?”

“Carrot would be such a cute name for a kid right?” Sana froze, eyes widened in panic.

“Uh- jaan, I love you. I _truly_ do,  but we are not _naming one of our k-_ ”

“No no _no_!” he laughed, shaking his head, “I mean as a nickname!”

“Oh.” she let out a sigh of relief, making him set down his fork as he tilted his head back in laughter. After a moment, she joined him, pearly white teeth being revealed from laughing.

“Wait,” he said after calming down, eyes darkening with hesitation “you want more than one kid?” The flash of uncertainty on her face was not missed by him.

“Yah-yes. I guess so?”

“-For the basketball team?” he added with a smile, instantly relieving her nerves.

Yousef knew she found all of that nerve-racking. Thinking about their future, their relationship, their possible  _kids_. But in those moments of panic, he reminded her often of something that his friend had once told him.

Take things day by day, _minute by minute_.

Sana nodded relaxingly, taking his hand in her’s with a deep breath.

“They’ll be our little...basketball players- or maybe soccer players- who knows.” Before he could respond, she cut him off.

“-But. We are not having _that_ many kids to make a soccer team okay?” Another laugh escaped his lips. He gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb, before talking.

“Okay, I _may_ have been exaggerating when I said that to you..” he muttered embarrassed.

“Oh thank god!” she sighed, “I thought you actually wanted _that_ many kids.”

“Umm.” he bit his bottom lip, “and I may have done that to mayyybe get your attention..”

“Aww!” she sang teasingly, grazing the back of her hand on his cheek, “is somebody _blushing_?”

“Shut up.”

“Well,” she brought his hand to her lips, placing a gently kiss on the skin, “we may not make a football team, and maybe not a basketball team, but it’ll be our team.” her eyes glanced at his warm ones, smiling with confidence. 

"Our kids." she determinedly whispered.

Yousef felt the skip of his heart at the sureness in her voice, _maybe this could happen_. _Maybe there could be a mini Sana and Yousef in their lives._

He grinned, whispering to her gently, 

“It’ll be our team, the team of little carrots.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a ton of ideas for future married Yousana so stay tuned!  
> Also, let me know if you liked this, bc I love happiness


End file.
